A demon in Musutafu!
by Passoka
Summary: After destroying his brother. Akuma had only a few goals in his life. Fighting strong opponets was one of them, but it had been years since he faced someone worthy of his power. Watch has he founds himself in a new place so called heros and villans, and kills them.
1. Akuma arrives

**Author's note: So I was reading some Akuma fanfictions and wanted to write a story with him having a bigger presence in the MHA universe enjoy it for what it is. **

After killing Kazuya Mishima. Akuma had fullfilled his promise to Kazumi. He went back to japan and contemplated his victory.

Sitting inside the cave where he spent many years training he looked at his own fist.

" Not even the Devil gene proved itself a worthy opponent. Could it be that there are no more strong opponents out there?" He said before unleashing a wave of dark hado that engulfed the forest he was in. The animals ran away in fear and force blew away much of the ground he was sitting on.

Akuma closed his eyes again and took a deep breath focusing more dark energy around him.

"Hum?!"

He said as he felt another sorce of energy in the cave. He quickly got up and took a fighting stance.

"What is this?"

He asked himself as he saw a ball of energy in front of him. The energy moved to him and engulfed his body. After that... the cave was empty.

**In another universe**

"I can't belive you killed him. You idiot!" A villan screamed hitting his heanchman and knocking him down.

There were 4 people dressed in black military gear. All wearing white maskes with red stripes. And of course, a dead kid on the floor. They were hidding inside an office building.

"But boss he was trying to use his quirk." The henchman responded while trying to cover his bleeding nose.

The boss walked to the dude and kicked him twice in his stomach. Making the him start to gag on the floor.

"We wanted him because of his quirk you morron!" He said while preparing to finish off the man on the floor.

"Boss!" Another thug said. "What do we do now?" The villain stopped and looked at the others. They looked at him.

"This was supposed to be our ticket out of the villan life." One of the thugs comlpained.

"I know guys." The boss said as he gave each of thema tap on the back. "I mean living as a villain is thought and all." He pointed at the kid.

"That kid had a very powerfull warping quirk. We were very fortunate getting him right after his quirk manifested and when I think about the money we could have gotten using him." He looked at the guy on the ground.

"I feel so ANGRY!"

A black energy formed over the boy's body and an explosion happened. The body of the kid was engulfed in it. The ball grew to a 2 meter size and shrinked leaving a man behind. The man had a purple gi and red hair.

"What the fuck? That kid was still alive?" The villain screamed. "And we just let him get AWAY!"

He said while moving towards the man that appeared.

"Boss!" The henchman said. "The heros could get here any minute we need to get out." The boss ignored him and coutinued.

"Where is the..." He stopped as soon as the man realised a red aura and looked at him.

"Hummm" The man said while looking at the villain. "Worthless scum. How dare you bring me here?"

The villain jumped back and got into a fighting stance. His body grew and his cloathes ripped apart.

"Get ready you idiots."

"I"m not fighting that." They all said.

The thugs moved back and ran away while the one that was on the ground started to crawl away.

"Fine I'll handle it myself." He moved towards the man. Getting ready to punch him.

"You dare to challenge me?" An even greater wave os energy blew the villan across the room. The thungs were now running so fast one could think that was their quirk.

The villan got back on his feet. "An air quirk?That woun't stop me! I'm going to punch a hole in you!" He said before starting to run towards his enemy.

"Fine then. Come at me like your depends on it" Akuma took a stance and created an aura of black energy.

The villan punched the him in the face but he dealt no damage. Akuma simply moved as if nothing happened. And grabbed the villan's arm. Moving to the side.

"Pathetic!" The man said before focusing some dark hado on his free hand and unleashing his fist.

"**GOSHOKEN" **Akuma screamed as his fist conected with the villan's torso. Blowing him away across the room and towards the wall.

As the body hit the wall it broke it, moving faster and faster breaking throght every room until it broke the final wall. The body now continued to fly until it finally stopped after hitting the wall inside a building on the other side of the street.

The torso was blown open and there was dark energy coming of the wound.

"Weak!" The man said. He turned back. "Now then. Back to my original problem. Answer me, scum!"

A ball of black energy appeared infront of him and from it the body of a wounded kid appeared.

"Daddy... momy..." The kid said while crying. The man approached him and took a look at his wounds. It was 3 bullet wounds inside his torso and 1 inside his right shoulder.

Akuma crouched over the kid.

"I feel a strong energy inside you boy." He touched the boy's face.

"It's a shame to see someone with potential die so young, but in respect of what you could have become, I'll spare you the pain and kill you quickly." He focoused some os his hado in his hand but the kid coughed on last time and then stopped.

"Hummm" The man said has he watched the boy die before he could deliver the final blow. He kept looking at the body for a few seconds before focusing dark energy around his body.

"Do you expect to cacth me by surprise?" He said as he got up. A thread grabbed the kid by his shit and pulled him out through the window. Akuma looked as the kid was taken.

A group of swat busted in the room."Stop villan. You are under arrest." With them was the number 2 hero Endeavor. Akuma turned his head to the group. His eyes started to glow.

"Turn yourself in or face the consequences." The hero said as prepared to launch a fire ball towards the man in purple gi. Akuma turned his head back to where the body of the kid was.

"We got your friends under custody." The number four hero Best Jeanist said as he jumped throgh the window. They moved in and were now surroudoring Akuma. His eyes started to glow even more now.

"Are you challenging me?" The man said after turning and staring at Endeavor. Endeavor moved in to get him while Best Jeanist flanked Akuma.

"You have potential but you are not ready yet!" Akuma screamed while unleashing a powerfull wave of energy that threw the heros and swat team away.

"Let go of your pathetic pride and realize your full potential. After that, Gouki, Master of the Assassin's fist, will gladly accept your challenge." Akuma said as he started to walk away.

Endeavor blew a fire storm at him but the dark wave pushed the flames. Best Jeanist tried to pin him down but the theards burned after touching Akuma's body.

The man jumped throgh a window and fell on the street. The cops that were outside started shoting but the bullets were deflacted by Akuma's dark aura. He started running away as the cops entered their cars.

"Don't let him get away." Best Jeanist screamed while jumping outisde of the building and using his threads as a rope. Endeavor jumped too and used his fire as propulsion to smoother his fall.

"We need more people. The villain is in the move. I repeat, the villain is in the move." The cop leading the pursit said as they started chasing Akuma.

But Akuma ran too fast and after a few second he was gone. The cop saw the suspect jumping with such force that it broke the concrete. The villain went over the building.

"We lost him. Suspect last seen jumping over the Green Arcade gaming Center building moving south." The cop driving the car said on his radio. The dissapointment in his voice was great.

"Damm it." Both the heros cursed as they got the news. Endeavor grabbed the radio from the cop and started speaking. "All units, the villain is a male around 1.8 meters tall. He is wearing a purple gi and has very bright red hair, he is extremly dangerous don't try to aprehend him without backup."

Endeavor gave the radio back to the cop. A cop car stopped right beside the heros. "Best Jeanist. Get in the car we need to get ready to bust that villain."

But Best Jeanist kept looking at the ambulance where the kid was. "Damt it." He said in a soft voice before looking at Endeavor.

"Let's get that piece of shit." He said while getting inside the car.

After 2 hours they could not find the villan and the pursuit was over. The Villain had escaped.

Endeavor grabbed his phone and called his agency. "I want all the information on a villain named Gouki. NOW!" He screamed into the device.

**Well that was it. Hope you liked it. See you next time.**


	2. The reaction

**Author's notes: We go again boies.**

After failing to find his way home. Akuma decided to return to his training in the place where he would be closest to nature.

He was siting under a tree in the city park. He was able to escape within a few minutes after he ran and now was meditating. The sirens could be heard far away but he did not care.

One would think he was in a deep and calm meditation mood but that was far from it. He was imagining the satsui no hado and remembering his training. Preparing for combat.

He stayed there until the next morning and then vanished from the park leaving only a small amount of his dark energy in the air.

"I wounder what the warriors of this land have to offer." He said as runner passed the tree listining to some music. The runner stopped and looked around him.

His hands started to shake and he felt a presence in the area. He started running even faster and left.

**At the police departament**

"What do you mean we have records of him?"Naomasa said to his cat cop partner. " But we don't have any, nyau. There's no villain named Gouki or even a person that matches his aperance."

The cop said with a dissapointed voice. Naomasa shook his head. "Fine, then. Spread the word to all the hero agencies and try to get some information."

"Yes, sir." The cat said right before leaving the room.

"Damn it." Naomasa screamed as he punched the table. "I can't belive we let a child's murder get away so easily." His phone started to ring.

"Please, let this be good news." He said while picking it up.

"Detective. Hi I'm Suzy, Endeavor's secretary.

"Hello Suzy. How can I help you?" Naomasa responded.

"I would like to know what you found about the villan Gouki and to add Endeavor in the mission to capture him." She said while typing an e-mail.

"As of this moment there is no new information." Naomasa responded.

"..." She stopped typing.

"Suzy?" Naomasa asked while making a puzzled expression.

"..."

"Suzy?!" Still no response.

"Give me the damn phone woman." He heard a man scream on the background.

"It's Endeavor." He said while his flame mustache doubled in size. "Give me all that you know about him now!"

"Mister Endeavor like I said to your secretary there is no new information about him."

After searching all night long the police were able to find some footprints on top of a few builings where Gouki jumped around. In fact, there were pleanty of small holes around the streets and combined with the footprints one could determined that they were caused by Gouki.

"His trail ended a few kilometers from his last sighting but he we..."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Endeavor screamed again. " I didn't decided to stick around so you can relax. I WANT HIM!"

Naomasa shook his head. "Calm down. The area he could be in is too big to search that fast. We need to be patient. Eareser Head will help too so as soon as we find him he will be arrested."

"..." Endeavor was about to scream again but stopped himself. "What about the press conference?"

Naomasa took a deep breath. "It's going down in the afternoon. You need to be there too, understand?"

"Fine." Endeavor hanged up the call.

**At the press conference**

"It's with great sadness that I inform the public that the hostage was lost during the operation. We falied." Naomasa said has he, Endeavor and Best Jeanist took a bow to the public.

The reportes went crazy.

"What do you mean you failed?"

"A child died and that's the best you have to offer?"

"What about the parents?"

"What about the villains?"

Naomasa grabbed the microphone and started speaking. " The villains kidnaped the boy due to his warping quirk and killed the parents in the process. After going into hiding they wounded the hostage."

Everyone started writing every word he said. "How would the villains know about the boy's quirk the day he manifested it?"

"We don't know that."Best Jeanist answered.

Naomasa continued. "After that another villain appeared and took the life of the child together with the master mind of the operation."

"Wait you mean a different group of villain was envolved." One of the reporters asked.

"It's possible." Best Jeanist answered. "We are trying to locate the suspect as we speak." Naomasa concluded. "But we belive him to be working alone."

"And one single villain was able to outperform the police and both the second and fourth ranked heros?" A reporter asked.

"You piece of..." Endeavor was about to scream when Naosama grabbed his shoulder. "There is nothing we can say that will excuse that, but we get him." He said while looking at the cameras.

The reporter sat back and everyone started to chat amongst themselfs. Naomasa got up and walked towards the projector and turned it on.

"Moving on."

He pressed a button on the remote controller and showed a picture taken by the camera of the police vehicle.

"This is the villain in question. He calls himself Gouki." The press went silent as they looked into the red glowing eyes of the villain. He was getting up right after jumping from the building.

"His quirk is unknow but we belive it to be an enhancing type quirk."

He moved to a picture of the pursuit. Akuma was running faster than the cars and was about to jump. " He was able to escape the scene by running and jumping. He also exudes this purple light, we first belived this to be a by product of the villain's quirk." He pressed the button again and showed the picture of a censored body stuck inside a wall.

"But after analizing one of his victims we have concluded that this purple energy is mostlikely the factor behind his streanght. He can deliver deadly punches and showed no emotinal reaction moments after doing this to another person."

He showed where the attack happened and where the body was found. "Accourding to the police officers the body of the victim flew from on building to the next."

Everyone watched in terror. As the picture showed the simulated tragectory of the victim's body after the punch.

"He is a very dangerous invidual and must not be aprouched. Should you spot him call the police immediately." He said as the picture changed once again showing Akuma's face staring at the camera. And one final picture where you can see a purple light in the sky.

**At a certain bar in a nearby city**

"He looks scary, right Kurogiri."A man covered in hands said.

"Indeed, Shigaraki." The villain responded.

"Still, those morrons must have fucked it up big time to get caught by another villain." Kurogiri responed has he prepared a drink.

"That's what happens when we give a job to people like that." Shigaraki said while looking at a monitor. "Sensei. Why did you not gave us the order?"

The monitor turned itself on and a voice responded. "Shigaraki. I wanted to act quick. When I got the information about that kid's quirk I just couldn't wait. The ability to transport things from other dimensions. It's a shame that we lost it."

"That's acording to the doctor. Who knows if that quirk was all that." Kurogiri said.

"So you got the nearest person to make the move? That's unfair. I would have succeded." Shigaraki responded as he started to scrath his neck.

"I know, that's in the past and we need to look at the future. This villain... Gouki. He killed a worthless idiot but an idiot that worked for me" He said in an slightly annoyed voice. "We need to know if he's with us or agaist us."

"Where did he even came from in the first place?" Shigaraki asked.

"No one knows but according to the survivor's confession. The kid tried to use his quirk and then he appeared." The voice said. "I doubt he is from asia much less japan. He could have been teleported from anywhere in the world and to have such streanght plus no background... I wonder..."

**At class 1-A**

"Hey everyone." Mineta said as he entered class. "Did you see the news?" He asked in a cowardly voice. " That villain was the scariest thing I've ever seen."

They all nodded. "Man he was intense... in a level I didn't even think you could be." Kirishima said as he hardened one of his arms. "But still the heros are very manly and woun't be afraid. They will catch him in no time."

"Of course the heros are going to take him down." Ida said as he moved his arms in a funny pattern.

"But still he is scary, kero." Tsuyu said. "I hope they get him soon."

Everyone nodded again.

The doors were pulled open and a man entered screaming.

"HELLO EVERYONE. HOW ARE YOU?" Everyone started at the hero Present made his way to the front of the class.

"EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"

Everyone were still staring at him until Midorya raised his hand. "GO AHEAD."

"Present Mic-sensei. Where is Aizawa-sensei?"

Present Mic put his books on the table. "He is off in a mission. So I'm going to take over for today."

"He went to arrest Gouki?" Uraraka asked.

"It's a classified mission!' The teacher screamed. "But you don't need to worry about that. Gouki will be dealt with soon." He reassuared the class.

"NOW! Open your books on page 35 and let's begin!" He screamed.

**Near the Green Arcade Building**

Two guards were standing in front of the back entrance of a general store. They both looked at each other in anticipation.

"It's true that Rappa came back for another fight tonight?" The taller guard said.

"Don't say it that loud you idiot! It's supose to be a secret."

They both were shut up as someone aprouched. It was one of the regulars of the arena. They checked him and let him through.

"Can you take care of stuff out here? I'm going in there to place a bet on Rappa." The guard said in an excited voice.

"You idiot if the boss finds out we got money betting on the surprise fighter will get our asses handed to us." The smalled guard said as he grabbed the other.

"Come on. He won't find..." He stopped talking. The air became heavy and a dark purple flame could be seen... walking towards them.

"What the FUCK?" They said as they grabbed their weapons. One of the guards touched the wall and his skin turned into concrete, the other focused his eyes on the target.

"Who are you?" They asked. "What do you want here?"

The flame kept aprouching until they saw it. A man wearing a purple gi with red glowing eyes.

"I'm Gouki. Master of the fist." The man said as he walked closer and closer.

He stopped a steps from the guards.

"The satsui no hado and the murder's intent in this area lead me here." The dark hado started to cover the alleyway. The guards were breathing heavly.

"Are you going to stand there?" Akuma asked as he stared at them.

The guads slowly opened the door and moved to the side. "Humpf." Akuma said as he walked into the building.

"..."

"..."

"We need to call the boss."

**And that's it for today. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Warrior

**Author's notes: AND ANOTHER ONE!**

**AT the VIP seats**

It was a very nice room, very nice indeed. Full of RGB lighting and coffe. This was the most weird mob boss ever. Instead of being surrounded with women and money he had dakimakuras and money.

He was playing his favorite game Raid Shadow Legends (**Kappa) **and watching his favorite streamer XQCL. His name was TapThatP... His name was Lei and he was the happiest he's ever been because he was about to do the worst crime of all. Buy a ton of microtransactions on a pay to win moble game, (P.S: I don't know if Raid is pay to win or not just roll with the joke.), and at moment he was about to click pay...

One of his most trusted men, Leo, ran inside the room screaming. The other guards tried to stop him but they were thrown inside the room, hitting the wall.

"Wait. Say it one more time, pls." Lei said as he put the phone down on the table. The guards noticed in terrror the amount of money he was going to drop on a cellphone game. They got up and walked away.

Leo took a deap breath and lowerd his head.

"Boss...we... just got a call and..." Lei looked at his phone once again. Leo got even more nervous.

"There is an intruder." Leo was finally able to finish his sentance. He felt somewhat releaved only to be completly ignored by the boss.

Lei grabbed his phone and payed for the microtransaction and now was spamming XQCL's chat with UURR on his donations.

"Boss!" Leo said with a firm voice. "We have an intruder we need to leave."

Lei gave a big laugh while picking the land line phone that was on the desk with hs computer. "Come on. It's just a dude that broke in. All we gotta do is call security." He pressed 1 on the dial.

"It's me." He said with a very boring voice expecting someone to pick up immediately but no one picked up.

They heard a very loud bang coming from ground shook.

At the first floor a phone started to ring at the desk right besides the destroyed stairs leading to the fighting pit. There were only a few bullet holes on the walls of the hallway, since most of the guards were also fighters in the pit. They would rather use their quirks on a fight but this time they were a little outmatched.

A few seconds earlier

"Who the Fuck are you?" Said the guard that was leaving the bathroom. He tried to pull his gun out but stopped when he saw what the man in front of him was.

"..." Akuma stared at the dude. He got into his stance and prepared his attack.

"..." The other guards responded to the scream. All of them ran to the hallway in time to see it.

"Yo What the F" The one on the front of the pack said.

Akuma had his hands close together and a ball of purple energy was forming in between.

The guard in front of Akuma finally was able to pull his gun and shot him. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. He kept pressing the trigger as fast as he could but to no effect.

The group ran to face the intruder not realizing they had formed a line.

"HUUUUU" Akuma said breaking his silence. "**GOHADOUKEN!"**

He threw the energy ball piercing throught every guard in an instant. The blast kept going until it reached the stairs. Causing it to collapse.

"What the actul fuck?" He screamed as he pressed 2. Trying to contact the staff on the pit.

"It's me." Lei said yet again.

"Sup." The dude on the other side of the line said. "Thank God." Lei thought.

"Emergancy level 3. Now."

"Level 3? Come on, Boss. AllMight is not here." The idiot said.

"Do as I told you!" He screamind with all his might.

"**URYAAAAAA"** They heard a man scream in the background before a loud bang noise was heard. Lei quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel from his PC screen to the pit's cameras.

"What's going on boss?" Said Leo.

They saw a regular match between the house champ Luchador and the big yellow Menance. Lei calmed down a bit as he saw the audience having a good time.

"Boss what's..." Leo was about to repeat himself when he heard it.

A dark purple explosion came from the security room next to the pit. Akuma jumped in the pit did a demon flip mid air and finished with his dive kick. He attacked the Big Yellow Menance.

BYM used his quirk. He was able to create an iron like liquid substance that could turn hard at will. The liquid was yellow just FYI. He created a shield in front of him, hoping it would stop the attack.

….. it didn't.

The shield was torn open but Akuma's foot and then BYM's head was next. DEAD.

Luchador jumped at him while using his quirk. He was able to increase his weight vector to such a high degree that he would win by sitting on top of the other opponents.

The house champ was now above Akuma. "DIEEEE" He screamed.

"HUMPF. Is that all you have?" Akuma said with a dissapointed tone. The intruder crouched down and then jumped with his fist high in the air.

"**GOSHORYUKEN!"** He screamed.

His fist connected with Luchador's belly pushing him up. His body flew all the way to the outside of the building and fell on the rooftop.

The audience went silent... "YEAHHHHH!" They all screamed. "This is the best guest fighter I've ever seen." The announcer said with a very hype voice. "Make some noise everyone." He said while pomping his fist.

The announcer ran to the middle of the ring with a mic in his hand. "Can you tell me a bit about yourself?" He asked.

"What do you..." He was about to continue talking but Akuma grabbed him by the neck.

"hummmm..." The announcer was strugleling to get free.

"I think you should let him go pal." Someone said in the audience. Even though everyone was screaming the voice echoed around the entire pit.

Everyone looked at the sit where the man was. He got up and jumped in the arena. And with a single move threw away his cloak.

He was exposed for every one to see. A man wearing a killer whale mask, a white shirt and big gloves.

Akuma looked at his opponent. He let the announcer go.

"..." He just walked up to the man that just appeared.

"OH MY GOD!IT'S RAPPA !" The announce screamed right after catching his breath. "MAKE SOME NOISE TO YOUR EX CHAMPION OF THE FIGHTING PITTTTTTTTT."

The announcer jumped climbed back on his stage. "HE LEFT AFTER LOSING ONCE TO THE GOD OF UNFAIR QUIRKS OVERHAUL, BUT NOW HE RETURNS TO TAKE THE THRONE BACK FROM..." The announcer studdered. "THIS GUY!" He screamed while pointing at Akuma.

"MAKE SOME NOISE EVERYONE!" The audience roared at as Akuma aproached Rappa and a sneaky mic went to catch the action.

"Really good entrance you made." Rappa said as he meassured Akuma's power. " Hope you can play for more than the first round."

"UUUUUHHHHH" The announcer screamed making the audience repeat him.

"A proper fighter? Even though you are just a kid you have a strong killer instinct." Akuma said as he started walking in circles around Rappa.

"But still too weak. YOU LACK DISCIPLINE!" Akuma screamed while blasting a dark hado aura that pushed Rappa backwards. The audience roared even more.

"OH NO NO NO! DID I JUST HEAR THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMANSSSS!" The announce screamed on top of his lungs. He looked at the vip seats where he saw his boss, Lei, rasing three fingers.

"Level 3 ! You idiot!" Lei screamed but the audience was to loud and the announcer did not hear. Instead of that he said.

"OH MY GOD. LEI HIMSELF JUST SAID IT ALL PEOPLE." The announcer raised his hand up in the air. Everyone in the audience did the same.

They all had three fingers up.

"3!"

Lei got up and started running. Leo grabbed his phone to get the evac.

"2!"

Rappa jumped got in his fighting stance.

"1!"

Akuma got in his fighting stance.

"FIGHT!"

Rappa moved first... or so he thought. Akuma was allready in front of him and then he was on his left side. Akuma dealt a powerfull right hook aiming for Rappa's head.

The marfioso quickly blocked the strike with his left hand. "THIS IS IT!" He screamed. Rappa attacked with a roundhouse kick and Akuma responded by moving his head slightly.

"Weak!"The demon said. Akuma moved foward only to get cliped by Rappa's huge hitbox on his back turn punch (E-MAIL HARADA JOKE).

Rappa hit Akuma's face causing the demon to... do nothing. He then attacked with a short upper but it was blocked by Akuma's forearm. The shockwave caused the audience to roar even harder.

Rappa did another short upper with his right arm but Akuma repeated the same block. "HA HA HA!" Rappa started to laugh. Akuma puched him with a well placed strike to Rappa's chest, after that he canceled into a demon flip air grab.

Rappa was thown across the arena, but he did an air recovery suffering minimal damage.

Akuma showed what one could describe as a small smile, right before realising his dark hado.

"**HUUUUU GOHADOKEN"**

A purple energy ball was flying towards Rappa. The man met the attack head on.

Rappa punched the Gohadouken causing himself to be pushed back several meters until the fireball dissipated.

"RAPPA MEATING THE OPONNENTS ATTACK HEAD ON! MAKE SOME NOISE!" The audience roared.

Rappa's right arm was burning with the satsui no hado. His bones shattered the instant he touched Akuma's attack but he did not care.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he started running. Akuma got into his stance once again.

"HERE COMES THE RUSH PUNCHES!"

Rappa attacked with all his might. Delivering punch after punch with blinding speed and power. He himself could not understand what was going on though, for some reason he could not fell it.

The sensation... of his fists conecting to Akuma's body.

He kept trying to attack but noting was happening... He slowed down a bit to see whats going on and that's when he saw it.

Akuma parried his right straight punch... and then the left... and the right... and the left... and the right... He increased the speed again but still nothing.

After what felt like hours he was still unable to deliver a single blow at his opponent. Rappa became frustrated and attacked with a right hook. Akuma ducked and responded with a palm strike to the chin, followed by a standing knee to the stomach.

Rappa crouched down from the pain and got hit by a kick to the side of his head.

"**Tatsumaki!"** Akuma screamed. Everyone in the audience repeated after him.

"TATSUMAKI"

Rappa was thown in the air and Akuma moved to get the jugle. He dashed under Rappa and then...

"**GOSHORYUKEN" **

Akuma flew upwards striking Rappa on his back.

The audience wet wild and screamed. "GO SHO RYU KEN!" The annoucer said while pointing at Akuma's air form. Rappa fell to the ground bouncing twice.

Akuma fell right besides him.

"KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL" The audience started chanting.

Rappa tried to move.

"Stay down, kid. This fight is over." Akuma said.

"I just wanna know the name of the man who defetead me." Rappa said while coughting up blood.

"My name is Gouki, Master of the Ansatsuken." He said with a proud tone.

"Gouki. You are very strong... very strong indeed, but you are wrong. This fight is not over... not yet." Rappa said as he tried to get up.

"..." Akuma watched as his opponent was barely able to move a few fingers.

Rappa kept trying to get up and eventualy he was able to get on his knees.

"To be able to stand after a Goshoryuken... Even though I was not at full streanght... You are strong kid. It does not have to end this way right here... right now." Akuma said while looking at the crowd screaming.

"KILL KILL KILL!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH WEAKLINGS" Akuma said with an angry tone. His dark hado filled the room and made everyone quiet.

"It does..." Rappa said. "A fight to the death... that's what I live for." He said.

Akuma looked at his opponent with pity in his eyes... and then the pity wsa swalled by the satsui no hado.

"As you wish." He raised his fist.

"But I'm taking you all with him." Akuma said right before looking at the audience. "SCUM." He said as he stared at the announcer.

Everyone in the audience panicked and started to run. They fell over each other and just a few were able to make it near the doors. By that time Akuma had already focoused the dark hado on his fist.

He took one second to condense the energy and then...

"**KONGOU KOKURETSUZAN"**

A flash, a big purple pillar appeared over the building and the engulfed everything in the lasted for one instant... after that the building exploded.

Big chuncks of concrete flew in every direction. And every person in the country felt the shockwave of the satsui no hado.

The police got there after a few minutes. The block destroyed and pieces of it where scattered everywhere. At the center of the blast was a single shadow imprinted on the floor. Rappa's final stand.

And when the people looked at the sky the clouds gave them the mark of the one responsable.

天

**Thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter.**


	4. The meeting

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading thus far and special thanks for the reviews. Let's go!**

Inside the crater where the fighting pit used to be, a man walked around with his phone on his hands. Streaming. The man was in a parking lot when it happened and ran straight for the location in order to get his hands on some content.

He had over 300 viewers a few minutes after he posted he was going live.

"Holy shit chat..." He said as he did a slow 360º inside the crater. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Go to the center and do that again." Someone on chat said.

"You're crazy. I'm not going deeper than this." He responded with a laughting tone. " Let's see if we can find someone."

He then started to walk even deeper inside the crater. The ground texture changed from the normal concrete to lose dirt. "Check this out." He pushed his foot in the ground.

"Look at how lose it is." He said as his foot went halfway into the dirt. "Maybe an after effect of the villain's quirk, chat."

He continued even further. "Dude... what the fuck? It's getting worst" He said as he showed the stream his arm hairs standing up. "I'm getting chils. What the fuck! I'm feeling some sort of dark presence here. It's coming from..." He stopped and started to rethink his decisions in life.

"YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND, BABY. RIGHT ROUND..." The man jumped in fear. He looked at his phone and realized he just got a 5 dollars donation.

"Turn back before the cops show up! Also 2k viewers? PogChamp!" The text to speach read.

"2k viewers?! PogChamp Chat! This is crazy. Also, thanks for your donation, kind sir." The man turned the camera to his face and said with a fake smile. He was still feeling a bit freaked out, but now he felt as if his fears had a point of origin and now he wanted leave fast.

"Alright, guys." He said nervously. "I'm gonna head out now. The cops should..." He stopped talking.

"Yo dude what's going on?"

"?"

"ResidentSlepper" The chat started to spam him. All they could see is his face as he looked scarred expression. He started to move his mouth but no sound came out. He quickly turned his camera around.

They saw a monster. A man with red glowing eyes, purple gi and with death written all over him.

"This is no place for someone like you." The man said as he away from the center. His voice was strong and full of rage.

"Did you do this..." The words escaped from his mouth. Curiosity was greater than fear.

"Humpf" The man said as he continued to walk away.

The streamer now was in a state of panick. He rushed towards the Akuma hungry for content.

"Wait!Who are you?" He asked.

"..." The man stopped. "I am Gouki! Master of the fist!" Akuma turned around.

"And for all of those who consider themselfs to be strong. I am your enemy!" He screamed right before jumping outside of the camera view. The streamer tried to adjust but it was futile.

"YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND, BABY. RIGHT ROUND... That was intense. You better switch your pants, chat, cause I just did that. Let the Monkas spam begin." The text to speach said.

The sirens got even closer now. "I gotta go now, chat. Stream's off."

**At the hero meeting in UA on the following day**

"This is getting ridiculous!" Endeavour said as he hit his hand on the table.

"The press is really eating that up." The rodeon said while he drank some tea. "What do think about this, Eraser?"

"That's the worst villain incident in years. AllMight as his work cut out for him and we have ours, Principal Nezu" He responded

"Yes." Nezu nodded as he turned off the TV. AllMight was about to give a public speach to calm down the people.

"While that is good and all we need to stop that villain." Endeavour said followed by punching the table again and this time he knocked over his cup of tea. "What do we know of Gouki? I went as far as I could but got nothing on him."

"I got nothing on him either." Eraser said while yawning. "I've been working non stop for a few days but nothing turned up."

Nezu scratched his chin. "Hum... Nothing here. All my conections and the best we have is a two question interview and a declarion Gouki said in a stream."

"Are we sure that guys was not in on it somehow?" Eraser said. "After all, he got close to such a strong villain and recorded him. I'm surprised he's alive."

Nezu shook his head. "He was just a pretty dumb citizen who didn't care about his own life. The police got him right after he turned the stream off. He's unrelated."

"How did the cops let him get there anyways?" Endeavour said with an even more angrier tone. "They took too much time to get there."

"Actually..." Nezu said as he poared another cup of tea for Endeavour. "According with the reports. The first responders felt unneasy as they aproached the place. They stopped for a while to muster up their corage as they got closer."

"Muster up their corage? What are they talking about?" Endeavour asked.

"Mostlikely it is the same sensation that you described to me before, Endeavour." Eraser answered. "But on a bigger scale."

Nezu nodded again. "Most of the people evacuated the area without even being asked to. They said they felt the need to move away from that place." He drank another cup of tea. "Even the animals ran too. Only people with odd personalities, like that streamer, were able to get close or remain near it for more than a few minutes."

"That quirk of his..." Endeavour pulled a file and placed it at the table. "What is it?"

"It can make people feel fear and want to leave. That purple energy is mostlikely the source." Nezu said as he read it. "Is this information correct?" He asked.

Endeavour nodded. "After that explosion last night. We got reports that many people felt what they described as an instictual fear for their lifes, but that was not all." He grabbed another piece of paper from an envelope. "At the same time on a Tartarus, an inmate began to exude that same purple energy..."

Both Nezu and Eraser were surprised.

"He began destroying his own cell and got all the way to the city. He would have escaped if he had survived."

"What about his quirk?" Eraser asked.

"The police killed him?" Nezu asked.

Endeavour shook his head. "His quirk was being able to read people's thoughts as long as he kept physical contact. Nothing that would allow him to do that." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"And the police didn't kill him. After fighting for a bit, he grabbed his own chest in pain and fell down. He died on the way to the hospital."

Nezu started to scratch his chin even more. "Take a look at this."

Both Eraser and Nezu looked at Endeavour's phone. It was a video from the camera inside the cell. "The inmate was sleaping soundly until..."

"Gouki's attack." Nezu finished the sentance.

The inmate started to glow witha purple light. After a few seconds, he woke up and started to show Gouki's energy coming from his body. He screamed loudly and the guard went to check on him. The inmate destroyed the door with a single punch and ran away from the cell.

"This part is the most interesting." Endeavour said as he rewinded 10 seconds and played it frame by frame. It showed a purple aura rushing throught the room.

"This is the pulse from the explosion." Nezu said.

Endeavour nooded. "It travelled all the way there and affected the villain. Giving him power."

They all went silent for a few seconds. "What sort of behavior did the inmate displayed before this?" Eraser asked.

Endeavour grabbed the file of the table. "(Murderous tendencies of the likes we have never seen. This individual leaves and breathes to kill and cause human suffering. While most of the time, he behaves like a normal person, never be fooled.) etc etc etc... Here it is. (The inmate behavior changed abruptly last night. He became more distressed than usual screaming that he's 'murder itch was never this strong before' and that he 'needed to kill'. We put him to sleep with some tranquilezer so he could calm down. In the morning, his state improved and he went back to normal, but more observation is adviced."

"And before he was caught?" Nezu asked.

"Usual sadist." Endeavour said. "He liked to hurt people, to use his quirk to read people's thoughts and fell their emotions. The other villains said he got some kind of rush from it and that they kept him at a distance so he didn't target them. Disgusting." Endeavour added.

Eraser raised an eyebrow. "So Gouki's quirk affected him? Turned on the kill engine that was inside the this villain and then killed him?It had a psychological, gave him enought power to break out of Tartarus and then killed him?What sort of quirk is that?"

"There is also the possibility that Gouki himself is being affected by the quirk." Nezu said with a sad tone.

"He could be a affected of his own quirk? That's just expeculation." Endeavour said. "Why are you turning him into a victim so quickly, Nezu? He's a villain and needs to be taken down."

"If that aspect of his quirk is a passive effect that could be the case." Eraser said. "But if he's activating it willing with his quirk than he is responsable for it. Whatever the case we need to stop him before he starts to turn every single violent person out there into another version of himself."

They all nodded. "Can you stop his quirk, Eraser?" Endeavour asked.

"I think I can. Endeavour, you said that his energy started to grow before he hit you, right?"

Endeavour nodded.

"If my theory is correct he is activating his quirk by focus. Meaning that I can cancel it." Eraser said with a satisfied tone.

"Okay, then." Nezu said. " We will use your quirk to cancel Gouki's and then Endeavour goes in to arrest him. We will get a team of police officers and AllMight just in case."

Endeavour was not happy. "If you're gonna get Allmight, why not just ask him to get the villain?"

Eraser shook his head. "If we put AllMight in front of him he could try to put up a fight right away since he wants to fight powerfull opponents. What would happened if we put the most powerfull hero right in front of him?"

Nezu nodded. "We want him not fight. If you show up he will underestimate you giving time to Eraser to use his quirk and position himself. After that, you go in and take him down. Plan B will be AllMight and Plan C... the military... I think." Nezu said with a small chuckle.

"I'll take him down even if Eraser fails." Said Endeavour.

Nezu gave a big chuckle. "I'm counting on your, Endeavour."

"But... how are we going to fing him?" Eraser asked.

Nezu raised one finger. "When Gouki uses his quirk everyone around him feels it, meaning that if someone describes that feeling he is nearby, and animals seems to be more sensitive to that energy."

"You can feel where he is?Right now?" Endeavour asked.

Nezu nodded. "But that's just if he uses it at that scale. We need to look for him in other ways too, but we could use local reports of that feeling to know his general location."

"That's not good enought." Endeavour said.

"I know." Eraser responded. "We'll have to work harder."

* * *

**At an hidden location**

The big plasma TV was on and it showed Akuma's image. "This is the villain Gouki." The reporter said.

"He showed up recently and is the main suspect of this attack." The image changed to a helicopter where they were showing the damage he had caused.

"Gouki's quirk is unknow, but it's belived to be an enhanced type quirk. According to the police, his quirk also appears to have a psychological effect in whoever is nearby. If you see or feel intense fear or dread, please inform the police at this number." The number was displayed and then it showed the two news anchors.

"He's a scary villain indeed, but AllMight will take care of it in no time. Take a look at his speach."

"HA HA HA!" AllMight got up and did his usual pose. "Yesterday's attack was a first in years, but fear not because I'm here." He said with confidence. Everyone started making tons of questions, but the clip was cut.

"That was the highlight of his conferance, but it is as AllMight said. This was the first big villain attack after he became the number one hero. What..." The TV was turned off.

"What do you think about him?"

"It does not matter. He killed Rappa and we need to get revenge for him. As soon as we get a few anti-quirk ammo ready. We hunt him down."

"As you wish, Overhaul".

**And that's that. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The training camp

**Author's notes: I was thinking on putting links for some music s o you can get more imersed while reading, but you can't copy and paste the you can't simply play it here unlike in some other websites. Anyone has any idea how to pull it off in without the reader having to research the name of the song?**

**Alright then, here we go.**

The people were unsetled for the next few days, but with AllMight patrolling the streets and a greater hero presence in the city, people started to go back to their regular life. The city did a ceremony to honnor those who died at the hands of the villain Gouki.

The police did more speaches and urged the citizens to not seek out the villain. They caught a few people looking for Gouki, some for revenge and others to join him. Gouki became a shadow to the city... a shadow to AllMight's light.

That was a week ago... Gouki was gone and no one could find him. His online apperance was all the press talked aboout. The speculations about his quirk's nature, where he came from, who he is... but the most frequent was where he is? Where he will strike again? Most of the heros went back to their regular schedules after a few days without any new news about the villain and the discussion began to die. The media moved on talking about whatever they felt would give them attention.

The heros continued their search and got nowhere. The people on reddit continued to speculate and on r/Gouki, people talked spread rumors about supposed sightings. The police investigated a few, but found no evidance to support them. They concluded that Gouki either, is still hidding in the city or used powerfull underground connections to get him out.

They busted a few local villains and tried to use undercover cops to find any clues about their second theory, but they had yet to get any usefull information about Gouki.

Life went on... as usual.

"I can't belive were going on a training camp only a week after what happened." Said the little hero in training, Mineta. "I mean... should we be going to an isolated location while we have such a strong villain out there?" He asked with fear in his eyes.

"Come on, Mineta." Said Kaminari. "We're already on the bus going there. If you wanted out, you shoud have said that earlier." He said jokingly.

Everyone laughed. "It's not like a villain of his calibre will be walking around randomly inside a forest." The frog girl said. " He probably has to deal with some other underground group and the police." She added.

"It's not like all the villains are orginazed in a group." Ectoplasm said. "Gouki is too big to make any moves right now. That's why he went dark." (went dark wink wink. I'll see myself out.)

"With the attention of the entire country, police force, hero association and random villan. I wounder what he is doing right now." Midorya said as he went into ram overload thinking about some of the possibilities.

"No matter what he is doing." Ectoplasm said. "Once the heros find him he's done." The teacher got up and the bus stopped. "Alright everyone. Get off."

"Ectoplasm-sensei." Ida said while moving his hands around. "We're nowhere near the lodge."

"We're taking a break. Everyone get off." He said as he himself got off.

All the students were now on the side of the road looking at the forest.

"What a view." The invisible girl said.

"It's really nice outside the city right?" They heard a female voice saying. "I guess they never went camping before." Yet another female voice.

They all looked back. "Pixie Bob and Mandalay." Midorya said with an enthusiastic voice.

Pixie Bob and Mandalay did their introductions.

"We asked the Wild Pussy Cats to help us with this training camp." Ectoplasm said. "You guys should thank them for coming." He said with an angry tone.

"Thank you very much." All the students said.

"You're welcome." Mandalay said. "And since everyone is that excited about us being here..." She looked at her partner.

"How about we start now?" Pixie Bob said with a big smile.

"What?!" Mineta screamed.

"That's right." Everyone looked at Ectoplasm. "First part of your training is to get to the lodge. Follow north from here and you will get there." He added.

"Should take about an hour or two." Pixie Bob said right before activating her quirk.

"Wait." Bakugou screamed as the clif collapsed sending them to the forest. None of them got hurt by the fall.

"Remember that if you don't get there before lunch." Mandalay screamed. "You get no food."

The students got up and started walking to the lodge, but they were stopped by a gigant stone creature. "It won't be that easy, huh!" Bakugou said with a smile.

Mandalay walked back to the bus with the other heros. "Ectoplasm." She said. "We thought that Eraser was supposed to be with them today. What gives?"

Ectoplasm sighed. "He's in the Gouki case."

"I see." She looked down. "How long until we bust him?"

"I don't know. He hid pretty well. We have no idea where he is." They went inside the bus.

"These UA students are great. They destroyed my golems and are already making their way to the lodge." Pixie Bob said as she got in the bus.

"We should focus on their training." Mandalay said. "I was just wondering... that if found another villain with a warping quirk... he could be anywhere. I mean we're searching for him thinking that he's by himself, but if he..."

"That possibility is already being explored." Ectoplam said interrupting her. "Since we haven't found him the new theory is that he joined the league of villains and now has acces to Kurogiri. The villain with a warping quirk."

"But if that's true... The league just became the strongest villain group in years." Pixie Bob said as she jumped on a sit.

"We're not part of the team trying to find Gouki." Ectoplasm said. "Let's focus on what we are here to do."

"Okay." Both of the girls said.

**At the lodge at 6pm**

The class 1-A finally got to the lodge. They were tired after having to fight their way to there. They were briefed about training and went to eat.

While eating they saw a young boy come by and looking around before leaving right away.

"Who's that?" Midorya asked the cat hero.

"That's my second cousin, Kota." Mandalay said. "He's a little shy." Her tone became a bit sad.

"He isn't going to eat?" Midorya asked.

"Like I said. He's a little shy." Mandalay continued. "He doesn't like heros much. So he'll come back after you guys finish eating and leave."

"I'll get a plate for him." Midorya said.

"Wait." She tried to grab him, but Midorya dodged her. Mandalay wanted to stop him, but a part of her didn't, so she just stood there.

Midorya went after Kota. He followed a trail all the way into the forest and after reaching the end he didn't find Kota. He found himself on top of a hill.

"Maybe he didn't come here." Midorya said to himself. He turned back and left.

After a few minutes Kota came out from his hidding spot. "Stupid wanna be hero." He said after looking at Midorya's back.

"Don't come talk me again, bitch." He said while flipping off the wanna be hero.

Kota sat on the ground and stayed there thinking about his parents, about the heros, the villains and how stupid all of that was.

It was alredy dark. He stayed there for over an hour before getting back up. "This is stupid." He said as he actived his quirk and threw a blast of water at a gigant stone behind him. He repeated that until some cracks started to show.

"Why did that had to happen?" He said trying to hold some of his tears back. He walked off.

"Why!?" He screamed one final time before unleashing his quirk at the ground. The impact made the dirt move downhill taking him with it.

"HAAAAA!" He screamed as he tried to grab on some grass, but he rolled all the way down.

Kota finally stopped at the base of the hill. He had cuts and bruises all over him."DAD!" He screamed, before remembering that his father was dead and just as he was about to cry he heard a noise behind a tree.

He heard a growling coming from that direction. He slowly got up.

From behind the tree, a fox appeared. The animal kept looking at Kota. Growling.

Kota started to walk backwards. The fox walked foward just as he started to move. "Calm down." He said just before the fox became even more aggitated.

"Calm down." He said one more time. The fox growled even louder making Kota jump back. He used his quirk on the fox, blasting it away with water and started running away.

The fox fell down on it's back and started to run after the boy. The chase went on of a few seconds with Kota blasting the fox backwards as soon as it got too close. He kept running without looking back, but the fox gave up and left.

Kota continued to run as fast as he could, not realizing the fox was no longer there. He ran and ran and after stopping he realized... he was lost. The boy started to sob as he slowly undestood his situation.

He walked in what he assumes is the direction he came from. With each step his heart skipped a bit. The sound of the animals became less and less present, some even sounded like the animals were leaving. After a bit of walking it was complete silent, not even crickets were nearby. There were no animals in the area.

"I must be getting close to the lodge." Kota thought as he started to walk faster. Still holding his tears Kota walked past a big tree. He continued moving foward. "Wait. I can see where the lodge is from up there." He thought. He turned back to the tree he just past hoping to climb it and then... he stops.

He sees a man meditating under the tree. Kota froze with fear. "Who's that?" He thought to himself. The man didn't react as Kota stared at him.

"..." Kota tried to speak, but the words didn't come. He stood there looking at that person without making a sound.

After a few seconds, the clouds finally moved and the moonlight lit the man. Kota got a very good look at his purple gi, red hair and at the faint purple energy coming from his body.

"You're... that... villain..." He tried to speak, but was couldn't.

"HUMPF..." The man said as he opened his eyes.

Kota saw the red glowing eyes. Now he was 120% sure.

"This is no place for children. Go back to your camp." Akuma said with an angry tone.

Kota started to shiver as he slowly walked backwards. "The camp is not that way, kid." Akuma said. "You're lost?"

The kid nodded slowly.

Akuma took a deep breath. "haaaaaaaaaaa! GOHADOUKEN!"Akuma got up and sent an attack towards the camp. The ball of energy blew away the flora making a path all the way to the camp causing a big explosion near the campfire. "What the fuck?" Ectoplasm screamed.

"Follow the trail I made, kid. You should meet your people halfway." Akuma said as he sat down once again and closed his eyes.

Kota just looked at him.

"LEAVE!" Akuma screamed making the boy start to walk.

"Why?" The boy asked as he moved away. "You're a villain! Why are you helping me?!After what you people did to my parents!" He screamed and then started to tear up.

"You're bothering me." Akuma said with a demonic voice. Kota swoalled his tears and started to run following the path Akuma's fireball did, but the hero Ectoplasm found him just as he entered the trail.

"Kid?! Where were you?" The hero looked at where Kota was running from and saw the man siting down. "GOUKI!" Ectoplasm screamed as he grabbed Kota and made a clone to bring him back. The original stayed behind.

"GOUKI! You're under arrest for the murder of over 200 people." He screamed.

Akuma kept his eyes closed and said nothing. Ectoplasm made 30 clones surroundering the villan.

"..." Still no reaction. The clones took one more step foward.

"You're bothering me." Akuma said as he opened his eyes. "Weakling! Turn back now and I won't kill you." He said as he got up and took a fighting stance.

All of ectoplasm's clones rushed Akuma.

Kota was still crying as the clone made his way to the camp. The students and the pro heros were there waiting for him. They saw as Ectoplasm came running with Kota on his arms.

"KOTA?!" Mandalay screamed as Ectoplasm gave the kid to her.

"What happened?" Todoroki asked.

"It's a villain. Gou-!" Ectoplasm's clone fell apart in front of everyone.

Everyone was shocked for a second before Ectoplasm's real body flew over the camp. "Ectoplasm!" They all screamed.

Todoroki created an ice toboggan to grab his body and bring him to the ground safetly. Everybody gathered around him.

His chest was oppen, but there was no blood. The skin was burned and there was a faint purple energy coming out of it.

"No way." Mineta screamed as he started to shiver. Mandalay gave Kota to Midorya and threw the tablecloth over him.

"Go...u...ki." Ectoplasm said with his last breath before colapsing.

"GOUKI?" Momo said. Her mind started to racing about what she saw on TV about the villain.

"YOU MEAN THAT VILLAIN IS HERE?" Bakugo screamed. He looked at Ectoplasm and started to feel a bit unneased.

"What do we do?" Midorya asked himself.

"We're going to evacuate!" Pixie Bob said as she grabbed her phone. She called her emergency contact.

Bakugo started to zone out a bit as he attempted to aproach Ectoplasm.

"We need an ambulance and the police here now. We are under a villain attack." She said with a distress voice. " We are leaving the lodge evac." She screamed at the phone.

The students were shocked by her voice, except for Bakugo that was completly silent. She called another number. "This is hero Pixie Bob from the group Wild Pussy Cats. Gouki is near to the forest lodge where the training of UA students is happening. Eraser we need you here now!"

Mandalay stopped Bakugo before he could get close enought to see the damage. He extended his hand and with a swift motion he grabbed it with his other hand.

"What about ectoplasm-sensei? Is he gonna be okay?" Kaminari asked, making everyone look at the pro hero. The cloth over him started to burn away was about to reveal his injures.

Bakugo felt a burning sensation from inside his body. "Fucking DEKU!" He thought to himself. "I should..."

"Everyone! Follow me to the evac point." Mandalay said using her quirk to send the message directly into everyone's mind. They all looked at her.

"Pixie." Mandalay looked at her partner. "Keep an eye on him." She pointed at the forest.

Pixie looked over Ectoplasm's body. "I won't let him get away." She said with an angry tone. After that, she ran towards the forest.

"Come quick!" Mandalay started to runaway with the kids. Bakugou waited for a few seconds and then started running away from the group. "DEKU!" He said while running.

After a few seconds Pixie contacted Mandalay.

"He's not here." She said.

"What?!" Mandalay almost screamed.

"Kachan?!Where is Kachan?" Midorya screamed making Mandalay turn back.

"Hey. Where is Bakugo?" Uraraka asked as everyone turned to each other.

"HAAAA!" They heard from a distance.

"Kachan!" Midorya left Kota on the ground and started to run after the voice.

"Don't go we dont know where he is!" Mandalay screamed, but it was futile. "We can't let him go alone." Said Kirishima. He started to run after Midorya.

"Stay together. We don't know where the villain is!" She said using her quirk.

They ran for a few moments before they found him."It's Bakugo. He's alone!The villain is not here." Screamed Kirishima. The group ran to him and saw Midorya running to Bakugo.

"Kachan!" Midorya said right before Bakugo turned around. He was showing his teeth and foaming. "Deku!"

Kirishima was the first to noticed it. He ran as fast as he could and got in beetwen Midorya and Bakugo.

"What are you-?!" Midorya tried to say before Bakugo attacked him. He jumped towards Midorya, but Kirishima stopped him.

"Deku!" Bakugo screamed again. He attacked Kirishima with an explosion that sent him back. His body flew hiting Midorya's. Both the students were thrown back.

"Run...run... I can't-" Bakugo stopped talking as a purple energy started to come out from his body. "Deku." He said once more.

"What are you doing Bakugo?" Todoroki said as he grabbed both Midorya and Kirishima from the air with his ice.

"What's going on?" Uraraka said as she saw Bakugo punching himself.

"BAKUGO! WE'RE UNDER A VILLAIN ATTACK WE HAVE TO..." Mandalay started to leacture him when they all saw the purple energy.

"HAAAAAA!" Bakugo screamed as the purple energy grew. It turned into a big pillar of energy and then stopped.

Bakugo looked at Midorya.

"Deku..." He started to walk towards his friend. "DIEEEEEEE!" He screamed as the purple energy surrounded his body.

**Well that's all, folks.**


	6. Power Awanken

**Author's notes: So I decided to just write the name of the song... yeah. If wanna listen to it you can research it on yt or something, and if you don't that's ok. I think that anyone that get's this far into the story is enjoying it to some degree and that will probably be the best I can do for the idea of putting music. If you actually went throught the trouble of playing it while reading please tell me you're opion about it. Was it any good or bad? Did the music went out of sync because you have a fast reading speed or prefer to read slowly? I'm really curious about it. Anyway thanks for getting this far in the story.**

**P.S: This will come before the music name. -**

**Let's roll.**

* * *

**-**Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition OST Theme of Evil Ryu

"DIEEEEEEEEEE" Bakugo screamed with all his power. His voice had a demonic component to it and the shockwave pushed the lose stones away from him.

"Kachan!" Midorya said as he saw his friend grawl like an animal. Todoroki had just placed him down after catching him out of the air. "What are you doing?!" Midorya asked Bakugo.

Bakugo jumped towards the students. "Stay back, kids." Mandalay said to them while using hear quirk. She moved to face the out of control student and positioned herself in front of Bakugo.

"Mandalay! Watch out for his right arm!" Midorya screamed to her.

Bakugo moved in a straight line towards Midorya. His eyes focused on him, but Mandalay appeared out of nowhere, blocking his sight. The kid roared with all his might. He attacked with a right hook.

Mandalay dodged it on the last second. "This speed is unreal." She thought right after ducking the attack. The pro hero prepared to lauch a counter attack.

Bakugo was not fazed that she was able to dodge. "Move!" He said with an even more demonic voice. His right arm was still recovering from the attack and his right side was completly vulnareble.

Most of the students were stil shocked with what they were seeing. "What is he doing?" They asked themselfs. "What is going on?"

After a missed attack, one would expect their opponents to freeze for a moment to see the response of their enemies and react, but Bakugo did was the first one who understood what was going to happen next. Mandalay went for a left hook at Bakugo's liver.

Bakugo charged foward with a shoulder bash trying to hit the pro hero, but an ice wall pushed her to safety. The attack landed on the ice wall and Bakugo pushed his way through it. He lost his balance after the that and fell head first.

Todoroki used the opportunity to encase him inside an ice prision.

-Music ends.

"Mandalay!" Todoroki screamed. "What do we do now?"

The pro hero's mind was racing. "That kid has the same enrgy that was coming from Ectoplasm... is it possible that Gouki is responsable?" She looked around trying to find the villain. "No way. Why would such a strong villain use a student to fight for him? When he is strong enought to deal with all us put together?"

The purple energy was leavking from the ice prision. Bakugo's screams could be heard from the inside and the walls started to crack.

"Everyone." She said using her quirk. "Normally I would not allow students without a license to fight, but right now we need to take Bakugo out of here..."

"HAAAAAAAA" Bakugo broke through the ice using his quirk.

"Taking him down without hurting him will be hard, but we need to do it fast." She continued.

Bakugo jumped towards Midorya. "DEKU!" He moved at twice the speed using both his quirk and the satsui no hado. Midorya went to meet him head on.

Todoroki moved to the support role watching for his opportunity to contain Bakugo. The rest of the students moved into a circle with Bakugo at the center.

"Keep guard. Gouki might be nearby." Mandalay said with her quirk.

Midorya dodged Bakugo's right hood by jumping over him. The Bakugo turned in mid air using his explosion as propulsion and attacked.

"DIEEEEE!" His voice sounding nothing like his usual self. "Kachan..." Midorya said. "Stop this." Bakugo kicked Deku while rotating like a helicopter. Midorya was pushed to the outside of the circle..

"Now!" Mandalay screamed. Todoroki once again created an ice prision. Ochako went to check on Midorya. The ice was covered with tape and the ground filled with purple balls.

"HAAAAA!" Bakugo was about to break out again.

"Midorya, are you alright?" Ochako said as soon as she got to him. Midorya's right arm was broken and a dark energy was forming around his arm.

"I'm okay. I dodged most of his kicks." He said while trying to get up. "What is this energy?" Midorya thought. "It's moving inside of my body like poison. It burns."

"You're not okay. You have to..." Midorya's look stopped her from saying it.

"I'm alright..." He lied. "... and even thought Kachan can barely control himself..." Midorya flinched from the pain. "He still held back." Midorya got up. "If he was 100% serious he would have used his quirk."

Ochako shook her head. "Deku-kun. He didn't use his quirk because he wasn't sane enough to use it..." She tried to say, but couldn't.

"I'm sure if we try harder we will get through to him." Midorya said with a smile.

"No, kid..." He heard a demonic voice say. "You won't." Ochako froze out of fear. Midorya grabbed her and ran towards the circle. "EVERYONE!" He tried to get their attention, but...

"HAAAAAA" Bakugo destroyed the ice. The tape caught him right away, but it burned thanks to the purple energy. Everyone focused on him.

"What is this? A prodigy?" A voice screamed from the woods, a man jumped inside the circle.

"It's..." Mineta strated to shiver. "Go..." Mandalay stared at him. "...uki" Midorya finnished screaming. "It's the villain Gouki."

The vilain looked at Bakugo. The boy created an aura of dark hado.

"So it's you who is disturbing my peace?" Akuma walked towards the boy while creating a stronger version of the dark aura.

The students moved to intercept Akuma. They made a small half-circle in fron of him.

"No! Stay back, you villain!" Ida screamed as he prepared to launch an attack. Mineta was about to piss himself as Akuma got closer.

"I don't like killing non fighters." The demon said with a neutral expression.

"We won't let you hurt my friend!" Midorya said. Akuma looked in the boy's eyes. He had on of his arms broken and Ochako was trying to keep the arm straight.

"Even if you were to use your full power you would not be able to stop me, kid." Akuma said with a neutral voice. "You should focus on recovery for now... The traces of the satsui no hado are still present inside your body." Akuma moved towards Midorya. Ida attacked him.

The boy moved as fast as he could. "Recipro Burst" He screamed. Akuma dodged the attack and was now stading right in front of Midorya.

Sero threw some tape at Akuma but the result was what you expect. "Take this!" Midorya tried to punch Akuma with his good arm, but the villain dodged it. He grabbed Midorya's broken arm.

"Humpf!" He said while focusing some of his streanght to his hand. The dark hado moved from Midorya's arm to Akuma. It became part of his dark aura.

"The burning stopped." Midorya thought as his arm . "I got most of it, but you still need to cleanse your ki afterwards. Don't forget to do it." The demon said as started to walk towards Bakugo.

They all stopped. "Did the villain just helped Midorya?" They all thought. "What is the meaning of this?" Mandalay asked. "What did you do to him?" She screamed at Akuma.

Bakugo was still looking at Akuma. He was frozen again by Todoroki.

"He is a prodogy." Akuma said. Bakugo used his quirk and broke throught the ice. He jumped towards the villain with great speed.

"Nice insitincts." Akuma thought. "Strong innate ability..." He dodged the boy's right hook. The explosion forced everyone to retreat.

"HAAAAA" Bakugo grabbed Akuma's forearm and used his quirk. The demon responded by moving his arm.

BOOOMMM... a cloud of dust formed around them. After that, they saw a flash of purple inside the cloud and heard another explosion.

"The satsui no hado and your special technique are competing agaist each other." Everyone heard Akuma said.

The dust went away and there was Akuma stading over an unconscious Bakugo. "He'll become a great opponent one day."

Mandalay ran towards Akuma and stood in between them. "What have you done to him?"

"He awaken to true power." Akuma said. "The satsui no hado will grow inside of him and make him stronger."

The pro hero gave him an angry expression. "Satsui no Hado? Murderer's intent? Do you want to make kill people? What have you done to him?" She screamed once more.

Akuma turned around and started walking away. "Wait!" He heard a scream on the background. He stopped.

"That energy Kachan had... What was it?" Akuma turned around.

"When he walks up tell the boy that he just became the newest students of the Ansatsuken. Tel him that what happened today was no accident and that it will happen again."

"We won't let it." Ida said.

"One day he will become just like me." Akuma said with a tiny smile. "When that happens I will return to fight him." He said while creating a dark aura.

Akuma jumped and disappeared in the forest. Only a small trace of the dark hado was left in the area. The students let out a loud sigh of relief.

They moved back to camp carrying Bakugo. After a few more minutes backup arrived. Eraser, AllMight, Endeavour and a couple police cars. The ambulances arrived a few more minutes later.

The students were evacuated from the camp. Ida, Bakugo, Midorya and Mandalay were the only ones in need of medical assistance.

Ida had only some scratches and fatigue. Mandalay had only minor injuries too. Midorya had a broken arm and some bruises, but nothing serious. Bakugo was hospitalized.

The police continued to search for Akuma inside the forest using helicopters. They followed Mandalay's predictions to where he could have gone to and after a few hours of searching...

"Eraser? Do you copy?' They heard the radio. The pro heros were standing around a desk with several radios on top. Eraser grabbed it.

"I'm here." He said.

"We found him."

"..." Eraser twitched a bit. "Where?"

**Inside a small cave deep in the forest**

Akuma was siting at the top of a rock with his back turned to the entrance. He was doing a perfect lotus with burning purple flames coming from his hands. The flames grew in power and then shrinked, following his breath.

"I know you are here." Akuma said. Two man stepped in. Eraser and Endeavour.

"You're a hard one to find." Eraser said.

"I was not hiding." Akuma responded.

"You should have, you piece of shit. I'm gonna take you out." Endeavour said as he created a big flame that iluminated the cave.

"You will not taste victory." Akuma said as he got up and turned to face them. "Number two hero, Endeavour."

"Well if you know who he is than you should know who I am." Eraser said. "You can't beat us. Just turn yourself in and will continue this conversation at the station."

"Humpf." Akuma jumped down. "I don't know who you are, but I'm intrigued by your attitude." Akuma walked towards them.

-Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Akuma

"I know, by the way you stand, that you have training in martial arts, but that isn't what makes you think you can defeat me." Dark hado started to leak from Akuma.

Endeavour took one step to the side and Eraser did the same to the oposite side.

"I know that your power is in your eyes. I can feel that you have something special there and that's what you belive will defeat me." Akuma said with a neutral voice. The dark hado formed an aura around hi.

"PATHETIC!" He let out a big wave of dark hado. His voice turned to a demonic tone. "CHEAP TRICKS WON'T DEFEAT ME!" He placed his hands together creating a small ball.

"Erase his quirk. Quick!" Endeavour said as he moved to attack.

"I'm already trying to." Eraser said. "Endeavour dodge!"

"**SHAKUNETSU!"**


	7. Hero vs Demon

**Author's notes: I'm back everyone. Let's do this.**

"**SHAKUNETSU!"**

Gouki threw a huge fireball at Endeavor. The hero created a wall of fire to stop it.

"Endeavor!" Eraser Head screamed.

"Not bad." Akuma said with an arrogant tone. The fireball destroyed the wall and kept going, but Endeavor rolled to safety. The shakunetsu blew a hole in the cave's wall.

"Eraser!Get out!" Endeavor screamed. He created a fire whip and attacked. The flames grew in size and moved towards Akuma. Eraser jumped back as fast as he could, barely avoinding the fire.

"PATHETIC! URYAAAA!" Akuma cloacked himself in the satsui no hado blowing the fire away from his body. He then planted both his feet in the ground and moved his arms in a circular motion, taking his iconic fighting stance.

"MY NAME IS GOUKI AND I'LL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!" He said as a huge kanji appeared behind him.

"I'll take you down, GOUKI!" Endeavor said as he started to run towards his enemy. He used the fire whip to create flames surrounding Akuma. The fire kept being pushed away by the hado.

Endeavor continued to run towards Akuma. After getting closer he kicked the villain using his flames to push himself, getting extra momentum.

"We need AllMight!" Eraser said on the radio. "Gouki's powers can't be erased. We need..." He was interrupted by the sight of Endeavor's flying body.

Akuma had parried his attack and respoded with a palm strike that threw him up. The pro hero hit the ceilling of the cave causing a big noise.

"MESATSU!" Akuma screamed as he got into a crouching position and prepared to srtike again.

Eraser moved as fast as he could to stop the villain.

"GOSHORYUKEN!" Akuma jumped with all his might towards the number two pro hero. He then felt some cloth holding him back right after leaving the ground.

Akuma quickly glanced to his other opponent. Eraser was using his capture cloth to hold both him and Endeavor.

"Please! Let this be enought." Eraser pleaded the heavens for power to stop the demon. He pulled Akuma back towards the ground with one arm and pulled Endeavor away with the other.

Akuma looked back at his airborne opponent and focused his energy on his left arm. The cloth neatly tied itself around his left arm and Akuma felt avery small pull.

"URYAAAAA." He was now almost at Endeavor's body. His fist still high in the air. He noticed that Endeavor's body was being pulled away from him, but at that speed and at such a small distance nothing could stop him.

"PLEASE!" Eraser screamed as he pulled with everything he's got, but what he felt made him shiver with fear. Instead of pulling Akuma down, he was being pulled up.

"NOOOOO!" He thought.

Gouki's fist was close to hitting Endeavor, but then it happened. Akuma felt his arm being pulled down with more than 100 times the power from before. His left arm was forced back. He quickly adjusted by moving his hado to the right arm and aiming to hit Endeavor's chest.

"WELL DONE!" Akuma screamed as his fist was about to connect, but Endeavor's body was pulled away from him at 10 times the speed. He saw the hero moving quickly towards an empty area at the back of the cave.

"BUT IT'S NOT NEARLY GOOD ENOUGHT!" Akuma screamed as he placed both his hands together and concentrated his hado in between them.

"**MESATSU GOHADOKEN!" ** The energy moved faster than the previous one. Akuma glanced over to Eraser and saw him trying to get to Endeavor.

"I should apoligize to these warriors..." Akuma thought as he saw his fireball moving towards Endeavor. The falling pro hero was caught in mid air and the hadoken was redirected by a back punch.

"It seems like there is someone with the slightest hint of streanght after all." Akuma finished by touching his own chest. The dark hado was now enticed as he looked at a muscular blond hero stood with a big smile.

-My hero Academia』OST : All Might theme Song

"Eraser! It's Allright now." The hero said with a big smile, as he placed the unconscious hero on the floor and turned his gave towards Akuma.

"Why do you ask?" Eraser quickly turned to Akuma.

"Because **I AM HERE" **He said with a confident voice. Eraser kept moving to Endeavor while paying attention to Gouki.

The demon stared at the pro hero. He gave one step towards them. AllMight responded by running towards him. Akuma raised his guard as soon as he saw it.

He saw a punch quickly moving towards his face. He raised his guard just in time to block it.

"You fell for it, GOUKI!" AllMight screamed with a laughing tone. The hero turned his punch motion into a lariat and placed it at waist height.

"HAHAHAHAHA!Well done!" Akuma said with a demonic voice. After hitting Gouki, AlllMight moved to his opponent right side while his arm was still touching the demon.

Akuma took the hit like a champ and barely moved from his stop. "I'm not done yet." AllMight said as used his other arm to grab Akuma and as soon as the other arm wrapped itself around Gouki's waist AllMight jumped fowards with all his streanght.

The air pressure from the AllMight's moviment caused the looses stones and dirt to be thrown all around the cave. Erased moved to shield Endeavor and was hit by it. He wind caused him to close his eyes and he felt like a he was ran over by a car.

Some of the bigger stones caused some bruises while smaller ones acted like bullets, piercing his skin. He felt like he just oppened a 100 year old book from the amount of dust that went inside his noise.

Eraser spent a few moments coughting and cleanning his eyes. He looked at the Endeavor and despite his best effort the hero was hit by the debris and was now bleeding.

"We're counting on you. AllMight." He said as he noticed a big hole in the wall leading to the outside, but no sign of either Akuma or AllMight. The police quickly made their way into the cave after the explosion with a streacher and a few medics.

"Endeavor was hit by Gouki's attack. We need to take him to the hospital before that energy causes more damage to him." Eraser said while trying not to cough. The medics moved to the unconsicous hero.

**-END THE MUSIC**

"So that's you plan, kid." The demon said as he was flying in the air. AllMight was holding him in a bear hug position with Gouki's arms hanging above his head.

Akuma started to clock himself with the dark hado. The energy was burning AllMight's arms, but the hero kept holding him.

"I'm not letting go." AllMight said with an angry tone. "Suit yourself." Akuma responded.

"URYAAA" The purple hado turned to a red tone as the energy leaked away form his body in a more omenous way. Akuma moved away from AllMight.

The hero saw it and tried his best to keep holding the villain, but it was as if Akuma was slipping right throught his arms.

"Damn it. We're not at the right spot yet." AllMight thought as he moved towards Akuma, but the demon just did an air flip and moved away, falling over a tree branch.

AllMight landed on the ground near him. "**TEXAS SMASH!" **He screamed as he punched in Akuma's direction. The wind pressure blew away some of the trees, but...

"Impressive punch." He head a demonic voice saying behind him. AllMight turned around and saw Akuma standing there...

"Should have guessed you would have dodged it." AllMight said with a smile. "Damn it. I need to buy time for the others to get here." He thought as he pressed a hidden switch on his suit.

**A few Kms from them**

"Alright everyone. AllMight should here any second now." The chief of police said. "Sir!" A cat police officer interrupted him.

"We got AllMight's distress signal. He's far from here." The officer finished.

"So the plan failed." The chief of police concluded.

"Plan B everyone. We need to move to where the fight is taking place." The officers moved as fast as they could in a very organized way back inside the vehicles.

"Were going then." The pro heros at the location said.

"Get there as fast as you can." The chief said. "Mirko, Best Jeanist, Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, Ryukyu. AllMight is counting on you." They all nodded.

Ryukyu turned into her dragon form and took flight. Mount Lady grew to a gigantic size and started jumped on top of Ryukyu while turning back to her normal size.

Best Jeanist used his fibers to cling to Ryukyu and both Mirko and Kamui used their quirks to hop on top of Ryukyu.

"Remeber the plan." Ryukyu said. "Best Jeanist and Kamui use your quirk to both distract and protect Mirko while she tries to attack Gouki. Mount Lady and I will use attacks to sap way at his stamina. Remember Mount Lady, retreat after every attack and wait for another chance."

"I'm counting on you." Mirko said with a serious voice.

"He won't be able to touch you." Kamui responded. They did a fist bump.

"Don't forget I'll be there too." Best Jeanist climbed Ryukyu's body.

"I didn't." She said.

"We'll take him down." Mount Lady said as she bursted in their was trying to get a hold on her nerves by talking, but it wasn't doing much. The other heros picked up the clues of her mental state.

"Mount Lady!" Best Jeanist said. She was startled by his voice. "Don't worry. We have AllMight doing the brunt of the assault and Mirko will be doing her best."

He grabbed her shoulder. "I'll be attacking too. So no need to rush it." Ryukyu said.

"I know it's just that..." She stopped talking. "Ectoplasm..."

They all looked down. "Gouki might be able to defeat us in one hit."Kamui Woods said. Everyone looked at him. "But that's why we have AllMight." He crossed his arms. "No one can defeat AllMight."

Mount Lady gave him a fake smile. "That's right... Yeah" She said while trying to cover up her emotions.

**Back with AllMight and Gouki**

"I hope they get here as soon." AllMight thought as soon as he pressed the switch. He made it look like he was massaging his neck. Akuma looked at him.

"I have a question for you." Akuma said.

"Perfect." AllMight thought.

"Really?" He moved a bit closer. "I got one for you too. What happened to Young Bakugo?"

Akuma raised an eyebrown. "Who?"

AllMight's smile turned into an angry face in one instant. "Don't you dare pretend that you don't know. You probably came to this forest to get him."

Akuma's dark hado decreased. "What are you talking about?"

"He's a great liar." AllMight thought.

"You came to the forest because you knew that the students would be training here. He must have told you." AllMight said as he pointed to the camp's location.

"He?' Akuma asked with a demonic tone. "I don't know who you are talking about, but..." Akuma's satsui no hado started to leak from his body.

"I have to stall him more." AllMight thought. "All for One." He said while glancing towards the stop that he should have taken the villain too. "Faster." He thought.

Akuma's dark hado stopped leaking. " I have no idea who this All for one is..." The camera moved towards Akuma getting a shot of his face as he said. "... and I don't care."

AllMight stopped talking and just kept looking at the villain.

"..."

"..."

Akuma started to walk in circles around AllMight. "It's a bit too crowded." He said as the dark hado's red energy started to form around his body.

"**TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!" **Akuma did his hurricane kick. The wind blew AllMight away and destroyed the terrain around him. Making a perfect circle with no trees or rocks around him... only small grass.

AllMight moved back to face the villain. "That would be a nice ability to have... clearing this chunk of the forest... That's a nice quirk you have."

"HAHA" Akuma did a small evil chuckle. "Quirk? What are you talking about?"

AllMight's eyes widdened in shock. "Dont tell me...you're..."

"I am Gouki. Master of the Ansatsuken." The demon said. "Master as in I trained hard for years to master this powers. It's not like the Devil Gene and I'm not like the Orochi."

Akuma looked inside of AllMight's eyes. "I don't have some other power I got thanks for being born with it. The Ansatsuken is all I have and I got it thanks to effort and effort alone."

"He's... quirkless." AllMight thought. Images of his first meeting with Midorya ran throught his mind.

"I came to this forest to meditate." Akuma continued. "It's about to be 30 years that I became the new Master of the Ansatsuken. I came here for that reason."

"So you don't know anything about All for One?" AllMight asked.

"Never even heard about him." Akuma replied.

"That's a relif." AllMight thought. "Still... to be a master of a martial art. I thought that they would teach you about humility and honor. Your master must be dissapointed with you." AllMight said while trying not to look around trying to find the other heros.

"My master is proud of me." Akuma said with a confident voice.

"Then I guess he does not care about training a villain, right? I will get him after I deal with you." AllMight said.

"Don't bother with it." Gouki said with a proud tone. "I already did that."

AllMight's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. His shock was tremendous. "You killed your own master?!" AllMight said while trying to hide his anger.

Akuma grabbed his collar. "Just like a black belt symbolizes the mastery of Judo, Karate and other martial arts. This collar can only be worn by a master of the ansatsuken." The collar had the Ten Kanji writen on it. AllMight looked at the collar.

"I took this from my master after I beat him." Those words repeated over and over inside of AllMight's head.

**-**Patrick Gill - Akuma Rises song

"You should smile, Toshinori." AllMight saw his master's image inside of his head. Akuma's words played again. "Those who smile are the strongest of them all." She said with a smile.

"You killed..." AllMight started to talk, but the words didn't come out. Some of his memories started to play back inside his head. "Toshinori! Run." Shimura said as she turned to her enemy All for One. "I can't leave you, Master." Gran Torino grabbed him and pulled him away. "Master!" He screamed. "The way you are right now... you can't beat him." Gran Torino said while sitting over a younger version of AllMight. "Even so I'll get stronger..."

"You killed your own Master and you're proud of it?!" AllMight screamed. He was fuming with anger.

"Not only I am proud, but my master was also proud." Akuma responded. AllMight wsa even more shocked by those words. "Your master... proud..."

Akuma shook his head. "I finaly get it." He said while looking at the pro hero. "You completly missed the point of the Ansatsuken or my powers."

Inside Akuma's mind an image of his master, Goutetsu, appeared. Akuma closed his eyes and took a deap breath. His mind took him to a very old memory. He was sitting down in front of his master.

"Ansatsuken is not about killing your opponent..." The master said. The memory changed to him training with his brother, Gouken. He was now standing over his brother and was about to deal the final blow, but was stopped by Goutetsu.

The memory changed again. Gouki was grabbing his stuff and putting inside a bag. He finished it and walked to the front door of the dojo. He stopped and took a respectfull bow and walked away.

"Wait Gouki!"Gouken said as he made his way to the front door. "I'll talk to Master Gotetsu and..."

"No." Goutetsu opened the door leading to the outside. "I have made my final decision. Gouki. You are a danger to yourself and your lack of control over the satsui no hado and you lack of obedience towards my teachings are unnacceptable... as of this day you are banished from this dojo. Leave and never return." He finished.

"Master wait..." Gouki placed himself in front of Goutetsu and took a bow. That made Gouken stop talking and just listen.

"Master Goutetsu. It was a short time and I have nothing but gratitude towards you. Thanks for helping me achieve what I have achieved so far in my life and even though we don't agree in some points I still think you are a great master." Gouki stood tall with his head held high. Gotetsu moved from the door, giving space for Gouki to leave.

"And I would like you to know that one day I'll make you proud. Master Goutetsu and my dear brother, Gouken. Until we meet again, be that in this world or the next." Gouki walked away from the dojo leaving the two behind

"Ansatsuken is not about killing your opponent..." The master's line played again inside of Gouki's mind. He was now meditating. "I must become one with the satsui no hado..." He said as he finished his daily rotine of training. " Shun Goku Satsu... to achieve the greatest state inside of Ansatsuken I must produce a great amount of dark hado... if I'm weak that will kill me, but if I succed..."

Goutetsu saw a big pillar of satsui no hado's energy. "Gouki." He said to himself.

"Ansatsuken is not about killing your opponent..." Akuma was now standing over his master's half dead body. He crouched down and grabbed him by the collar.

"You were a great master." He said in a demonic tone. "And even in defeat you taught me much." He pulled the beads from his master. Goutetsu grabbed Akuma's hand. "Shin Oni... a true demon." He said with a satisfied laugh.

"I'm the new master of the Ansatsuken." Akuma said as he started to walk away while wearing the beads.

Akuma oppened his eyes and looked at the pro hero. AllMight was fuming with anger and ready to go.

"Ansatsuken is not about killing your opponent..." The master's voice played one more time inside his mind. Akuma took a fighting stance and the dark hado covered his entire body.

-Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Mash-up: Akuma

watch?v=0cWQN4eRIRE

"Ansatsuken is not about killing your opponent. It's about utterly destroying him!" Akuma screamed.

"GOUKIIII!" AlllMight screamed running towards the demon.

"COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT. HERO!" Akuma took his iconic stance.

AllMight got in range and threw a punch at Akuma. Gouki stomped the ground and moved back using his 'teleport'.** "GOHADOKEN" **He threw a fireball at the hero.

AllMight sidesteped it. "**DETROIT SMASH!" **AllMight used his punch to create a huge schock wave towards Akuma.

"WEAK!" Akuma jumped over the main impact area. "**ZANKU" **He threw two hadokens from the airborne state, one with each hand.

AllMight moved a bit to evade it. "HAAAA" The pro hero jumped at Akuma with his fist ready. The villain kicked the pro hero as soon as he got in range. After that AllMight tried to recover from it, but Akuma grabbed him in mid air.

The pro hero was thrown downwards. "TREMBLE BEFORE ME!" Akuma said as he fell with his fist pointing towards the hero.

AllMight recovered from the stun the kick to the face gave him. He grabbed Akuma's arm before the attack connected. "**SMASH!" **AllMight screamed as he spun Akuma around and then proceded to throw him on the floor.

The impact caused a small earthquake in the area. AllMight moved for a follow up attack.

"**URYAAAAA" **He heard the demon scream. The hadoken was a normal ball of energy that Akuma had already shown, but this was different.

"**MESATSU GOHADOKEN" **The typical ball shape was no more. The hadoken turned into the a big laser beam (Marvel vs Capcom 3). **"NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!"**

AllMight used the wind pressure to dodge the attack. Akuma tried to correct the beams trgectory, but he gave up after a few seconds. He then tried to rush AllMight.

"SMASH!" The hero screamed as he ran towards the demon. He attacked him with a straight left punch. Akuma ducked it, but AllMight expected that. He went for a knee to the face.

Akuma grabbed his knee and stopped it. AllMight gave him a good smack to the back of the head and the demon fell face first to the floor. The hero lifted his leg to kick him, but Akuma grabbed his other leg and pulled it, making him fall.

AllMight manuevered mid air to avoid the fall and did a back flip. Akuma got up while doing a tatsumaki. The blocked the kick making Akuma stuck in the air.

AllMight grabbed and was about to spin Akuma again, but the demon was ready for that.

"**ZANKU." ** He used the fireball at point black. AllMight recoiled from the pain, letting the villain go. Akuma stood in front of the hero and did a focus attack.

AllMight came back to his senses as fast as he could. One of his eyes was swollen shut thanks for the Zanku. He saw that Akuma was going for a big palm strike and he interrupted it with a punch to the face. However, Akuma didn't flinch... he continued with his attack.

AllMight did another punch to Akuma's face, but this time he also got hit. Akuma's palm strike hit the hero at his chin, making him slowly fall down.

"URYAAA" Akuma did a tatsumaki which threw AllMight fowards. The hero fell down. Akuma ran for the follow up attack, but stopped when he saw a gigant bolder going his way.

"CHILD'S PLAY!" He threw a Gohadoken that caused the bolder to explode. Akuma looked at the distance and saw a gigant woman and a dragon going his way.

"**NO INTERRUPTIONS!" **He screamed. "HAAAAAAAA" Akuma focused his Satsui no Hado.

"**MESATSU GOHADOKEN!" **The gigant laser beeam covered the distance between them and some more. The gigant woman and the dragon disapeared after they were hit.

"HOW DARE YOU!" AllMight screamed as he got up. Akuma took his stance once more.

"I don't care if this is the last time I'll fight." AllMight thought.

"You can't beat me. You are too weak." Akuma said as he focused his dark hado. "But since you are strong enough to make me go into my true form I'll gladly take your life." Akuma said as one of his eyes started to glow with a more vibrant red tone.

"I'm too weak, hu. If going at 100% is weak then I'll do better than that." He rushed the villain moving faster than before.

"**UNITED..."** AllMight was now in front of Akuma. The demon prepared his counter attack.

".**..States of...**" Akuma changed his stance. "**DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS**"

"**SMASSHHHHHHH!"**

AllMight's punch hit Akuma right in his mouth. The demon was thrown back. His arms and legs went limp and he closed his eyes.

The pro hero lost his muscular form and looked as Akuma lowered his head and some blood came out of his mouth. "All that and he bleeds only now?" AllMight thought. "No matter. I..."

Akuma let out some of the satsui no hado. The demon oppened his eyes, they were glowing even more vibrant than before. He manuevered in the air and with a single jump moved towards the hero.

"Young Midorya... I'm sorry I won't be able to train you." AllMight thought as he saw the demon move towards him while hovering in the air. "Everyone... I'm sorry I failed..." AllMight closed his eyes. He felt one punch, then a second, a third. After the punch number 86 he coudn't feel anything anymore. No more pain.

His life flashed in front of him and he saw his master.

-My Hero Academia - Sad Emotional OST

watch?v=fIBEnBuxNSs

AllMight was near a lake where he first met Shimura. He looked inside the water and saw that he was in his ideal form. No scars. His master walked over to the lake.

"Master... I..." Toshinori walked towards his master. Shimura grabbed a stone and threw it inside the lake.

"No need to say anything, Toshinori. I saw it all." She said with a smile.

Toshinori lowered his head. "Then you..."

"I'm so pround of you, Toshinori." She said.

AllMight started to cry. She hugged him. "You did very well, Toshinori. You became the symbol of peace and saved so many people. Even more than all of your predecessors."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." AllMight said while in tears. "I'm sorry I failed to train the next generation of One for All."

"Shiiii." Shimura placed her finger on his lips. "It's fine... you did your best. You achieved what others will only dream of. You defeated All for One."

"That's not true. All for One..." Shimura placed her hands over his shoulders. "That's the truth. All for One lost that fight and now he is weakened. Toshinori, you did your job." She looked at the lake.

AllMight was confused. He looked at the lake and he saw class 1A, then class 1B, Nezu, Eraser, Endeavour, Gran Torino and finaly Midorya. "Trust that they will do theirs." She finished.

AllMight swallowed his tears. "What happens now?" Shimura tried her best to smile, but the tears came together. She was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Well..." She tried to say. "I will stay here and watch over my grandson from here..."

"I see..." Toshinori said. "I'll watch over Midorya. I'm worried about him." AllMight said.

Shimura started to cry even more. Her smile almost gone from her face. "That's just it, Toshinori. You can't."

Toshinori's eyes widdened with shock and terror. "Wait..." He started to shake. "Why not?" He asked.

Shimura covered her face to hide the tears. "Why?" Toshinori asked. "Why are you crying?"

She pointed at his right arm. AllMight looked at himself. "It looks fine to..." He was about to say he was fine when the arm cracked. He started to disintegrate.

"What's going on?" He screamed as the craks increased and moved towards his head.

"Gouki." Shimura said. Toshinori started to cry again. " I'm already dead. This is supposed to be my spirit... Why is it being destroyed?"

She swallowed all the tears and hiccups she could. "Shun Goku Satsu." She said. "Gouki's technique destroys the opponents body and... his soul." She finished.

Toshinori lowered his head. "I see... that means I'm gonna be... just as he put it... utterly destroyed."

He took a deep breath and gave his master a big smile. "I'll be going then, Master. If would have liked to stay here and chat some more, but it seems that I must go now." He forced his muscles to smile. "Gouki was way toughter than I expected, but I don't regret fighting him." He couldn't fake it anymore and his smile broke down. "Watch over, Midorya for me." He said with his last breathe.

Shimura hugged him one final time before he became dust. She stayed there crying.

-Hadouken Theme Song - extended version

"**THIS IS MESATSU!" **Akuma screamed while standing over AllMight's body. "Shame that you fought me was that injury..." The demon said. Akuma looked around searching his next opponent, but he could not feel any worthy oppoents. He just... walked away.

Mirko was the first hero to get there. She saw the villain walk away, but she didn't care about that. Her jaw fell to the ground... followed by a scream. "ALLMIGHT!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Best Jeanist was the second one. He saw the sitiation... and understood it.

"Mirko! We can't let him escape!" The hero looked at AllMight's body. Face completly crushed, blood splattered all around, but still with a twitching finger. The only thing that was not broken in his body.

She got up and wiped her tears.

"YOU WILL PAY!" She screamed as she rushed Akuma.

"Mirko!" Best Jeanist pulled her back before she could reach Akuma.

"He killed AllMight..." She said.

"Not only AllMight, Mirko. Ryukyu and Mount Lady are down too. They gave their life to save us from that beam. Don't waste it." He said.

"We have to make it count. For them. For AllMight." She said. "What's the plan?"

"He just fought AllMight. The strongest Hero. He must be near his limit. We'll follow the plan B and stall him until backup arrives."

She nodded as they both rushed to attack Akuma.

Kamui Woods was the third to get there. He was injured and was having a lot of troble walking.

"AllMight?!" He said in terror. "Where is the..." He saw Mirko's and Best Jeanist's final moments.

Akuma ignored Mirko and attacked Best Jeanist. She tried to grab him and pull him away, but she was unable to do it. He pushed her away and moved closer to Best Jeanist.

The hero jumped back to create some distance, but in wsa too little to late. Akuma focused energy on his fist.

"**GOSHOKEN!" **Akuma blew a hole inside the hero's chest.

"JEANIST!" Mirko jumped at Akuma's back. She started gave him a flurry of punches on the back of his head.

Akuma used the satsui no hado's aura to push her away from him. She fell down and coughted up blood.

The hero started to breathe heavily and agonize on the floor.

"You can't even take a single hit from the satsui no hado?" He said. "Pathethic! I can kill you with my aura alone."He walked up to the hero.

"But I don't enjoy making weaklings suffer. DIE!" He kicked her in her stomach. She died a few moments after.

Akuma turned to Kamui Woods. The pro hero just stood still... watching him. Akuma turned around and walked away.

Kamui Woods looked down. "I'm sorry... but … I can't..."

**That it, folks. **


	8. The cursed power

**Sup, y'all. Thanks for the coments on the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let's go to the next one.**

"AllMight..." Kamui Woods said after checking the body on the floor. The only reason he knew that it was AllMight is because everyone else was already accounted for. The body was crushed by what looked like thousands of mighty blows.

It took him about five minutes to even considere moving to check on the others. His shame from the fact he couldn't face Akuma made him just stand there... in silence.

After five more minutes the police was finallu able to get to him. They checked on the bodies and took them away. Kamui Woods was still unable to speak until the next day.

He explained what happened at the police station. Eraser head was the only pro hero present or should I say the only pro hero besides Kamui that had minor wounds after meeting Akuma.

They heard him without making a sound. They had their focus on every word that Kamui said trying to fully grasp the situation at hand. Kamui told them everything... everything expect the fact that he was too scared to face Akuma.

"The other heros must have jumped him after they got there." He explained. "That is what I belive happened... when I arrived Gouki had already dealt the final blow to them... I tried to stop the villain, but he escaped." Kamui shook his head on the final sentence.

Eraser Head understood what he meant. "AllMight was killed by Gouki then? It was a one on one fight, right? No sings of any other villain?" He asked while trying to rationalize AllMight's defeat. In his mind, he was trying to figure out a way to make it look like Akuma could be stopped.

"Mostlikely, it was just Gouki and AllMight..." Kamui lowered his head. "And AllMight lost."

Silence took over the room once again. The police chief took a deep breath. "How are we going to announce this?" Eraser Head asked himself with a loud voice.

"The real question is should we?" The police chief said. Both the heros looked at him. "I mean... AllMight was the symbol of peace. The number one hero... If the world knew that he was defeated by a villain... What would happen to AllMight's legacy?"

"You have a point." Eraser Head said. "But I don't like it. AllMight's death should be announced and his cause of death has to be said or it will create speculation..." He said while raising his finger.

"And besides... It's not like the villains woun't know what happened. This information will leak to throught the underground network. It's just a matter of time." Eraser Head placed his hand over Kamui's shoulder. "With that being said, we don't need to say it now. We will make it public after we get Gouki."

**-Naruto OST- Departure To The Front Lines **

Kamui raised his head revealing his crying expression. "I lied to you..." He started to cry even harder. "I let Gouki escape because..."

"You say it like you could have stopped him." Eraser said with a cold voice. "You were rational. You couldn't beat him so you refused to fight him and thanks to that decision you survived."

"But..." Kamui tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Next time." The police chief said. "Next time we will get him." He punched the table in frustration.

Kamui Woods wiped the tears of his face. "Next time... definietly."

**-END THE MUSIC**

"What about Endeavour?" The police chief asked. "He was taken to the hospital, right? How is he?" The police chief asked.

The camera moved to the hospital room where Endeavour was. He was still unconscious.

"Broken ribs and a few other broken bones, dislocated jaw and some bruises, but that is not what worries me." Eraser camera zoomed in Endeavours right hand where a faint purple light was forming. "I'm afraid he might have been infected with Gouki's quirk... wait a minute, it might not be a quirk." Eraser corrected himself.

"What do you mean it is not really a quirk?" Kamui asked.

Eraser shook his head. "I was unable to erase his quirk." The hero said. "Either..."

"Either that is a mutant quirk or the villain is quirkless. Is that what you want to say?" The police officer said.

"Impossible." Kamui said. "No way he is quirkless it must be a mutant quirk."

"If it is a mutant quirk." Eraser scratched his head. " That quirk can move to other people and control them. Gouki might not even be the first one to have that powers for all we know."

"That reminds me." The police chief said. "There was a kid that used similar abilities to those showed by the villain, a student."

"Yes." Eraser said. "Katsuki Bakugo."

**At the hospital**

Bakugo's mom was walking from one side of the waiting room to the next. The father kept quietly while biting his nails.

"Katsuki, my son. What happened to you? Why can't I see you?" She screamed at the father right before grabbing him by the collar. "Why?"

The father just hugged her. She started to cry again.

The nurse came in.

"Can we see him now?" The mom asked while wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry, but he is not ready yet." The nurse explained.

"Why not?!" She was about to throw a punch, but the father stopped her. The nurse took one step back.

"Your son is doing alright. Even though his wounds were grave he healed completly after a few hours. No scars or anything. He woke up and is eating breakfast." She said.

Both the father and the mother calmed down. "That doesn't make any sense. Katsuki has no healing quirk." The father said. "What do you mean? He's healed that's all that matters." The mom screamed.

"You're right, mister Masaru. Your son had no healing quirk, but we belive that the villain that attacked him gave it to him."

"WHAT?!" They both asked confused.

"We don't understand that either, but the pro heros asked to not let him see anyone until they figure out what happened." The nurse said.

"How long is that gonna take?" The mom asked.

"There is someone coming to see you son today. He's a monk. After that, Eraser is going to talk to you son and then he will say if Bakugo is able to see anyone." She said.

"A monk? What does a monk have to do with medicine?!" The mom screamed. The father had to pull her with even more streanght. "Calm down."

The nurse took another step back. "The other students said that the villain asked them to 'make sure to clean their ki' afterwards. We belive that what he said possibly as some connection to his quirk and the current condition of Bakugo. That's why we called a monk to see him."

The mom finally calmed down a bit. "What is he's condition? Is the villain quirk that dangerous?" The father asked.

"We don't know that yet." The nurse answered. "We belive that Gouki's quirk has some psychological effect as well as a physical one. We need to establish a profile on Bakugo to see what's going on with him."

Another nurse walked in the room. "The monk is here." She said. Tall, bald and with the most neutral face they had ever monk walked into to room.

"Greetings." He said. "My name is Felix and I'm here to talk with your son." The monk said.

"You don't look like a monk to me." The mom said.

"Indeed, I am not from Asian. I am actually Canadian." The monk explained. "But spirutal enlightenment is not confined to Asian people alone." He took a small bow.

"They say you can help my son." The father said. "Can you really?"

The monk shook his head. "The only on that help your son is you son himself. I am going to help him go throught whatever is happening to him, but at the end of the day. Your son will have to be the one to go throught it."

"The nurse said something about 'cleaning you ki' or something. Can you help him do that?" The mom asked.

"If he is in need of spiritual guidence I'll show him the path to better himself and 'fix' whatever is wrong." The monk explained. "I will have a better ideia after I see him." He turned to the nurse.

"Where is his room?' The monk asked.

"It's this way." The nurse started to walk.

"Felix, right? Please, help my son." The mom said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do the best I can." The monk said with a small bow.

They walked together all the way to the door. The nurse stopped and tried to open the door, but for some reason she was unable to... no... she didn't want to open it. After a few moments the monk walked fowards.

"No need to worry. I can handle it from here." The monk said. She nodded and walked away quickly. Felix waited until she was far from there.

He grabbed the door and was about to open it when he felt the hair on his arms standing up. "This feeling..." He said with a small voice. " I've felt it before..."

The monk took a deep breath and slamed the door open. He saw Bakugo siting on his bed eating a soup. The boy didn't even look at the monk.

Felix walked in and closed the door. He stood for a few moments before siting on the chair besides Bakugo's bead. The kid din't look at him and kept eating.

"My name is Felix." The monk said. "You're Katsuki Bakugo, right? I am a monk and came here to talk with you."

Bakugo stopped eating with the spoon and drank the soup from the bowl. He placed it over the cart where there was another 5 bowls.

"Why did they give you so much food?" The monk asked.

"They didn't." Bakugo said. His voice had a trace of a demonic tone in it.

"When one of the nurses came to bring me the food they left the cart and ran." The boy said. "In fact, you are the first one to enter this room, at least after I woke up." Bakugo said right before looking at the monk. His eyes were showed a distant and sad look.

"I see..." The monk said. "I belive you understand what is going on with you." Felix continued.

"Not really." The boy responded. "I feel as if I'm different somehow. Different from the person I was before meeting that villain, but I can't pinpoint it."

The monk nodded. "Yes, you are different from the normal kids. Your energy is completly different."

Bakugo raised an eyebrown. "My energy?"

Felix nodded. "Your energy... your hado is completly different then what would be normally accepted by the average person."

"..." Bakugo looked at his own closed fist.

"Do you know what hado is?" The monk asked. Bakugo didn't reply. Felix grabbed his phone and showed him a drawing of a human figure with the kanji for hado inside it's stomach.

"Hado is the energy of life. The energy that lives inside every creature." He explained. "Hado itself is pure and represents only the life energy of the creature in question, but it can also take different forms."

He swapped the picture to Gouki's image. Bakugo's eyes widdened in shock. There it was... the villain who made him weird, who changed him into whatever he was now.

"You met him before. This is Gouki and the energy that you see surrouding him is his hado. Or at least that's what I belive." The monk said as he placed his phone back inside his pocket. " Hado takes different form thanks to the emotions of the person you observe. If you are in love your hado will change to represent that and if you are angry it will also change."

Felix looked at Bakugo. "How are you feeling now?"

The boy looked at the monk's eyes. "I'm afraid... afraid that whatever happened to me changed me. I'm afraid that I won't be able to be myself again." Bakugo said.

"You're being very honest with me." The monk said with a smile. "I came here expecting you to say scream that you don't need any help, but you are being very understanting of your situation. That's very good."

"SHUT UP. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NOTHING. I'M DIFFERENT AND PEOPLE KNOW IT. THEY ARE AFRAID OF ME AND WORST OF ALL... they are right to be." Bakugo said.

The monk placed his hand over the boy's shoulder. "You are differnt indeed. From what I was told about you, you are a lot more calm and collected."

"BUT..."

The monk smiled. "You feel as if you could hurt people, right? Your mom and your father..."

Bakugo nodded. "I feel a burning sensation inside of me. I feel like I can't control it... that it could control me at any time."

"Not true." The monk said. Bakugo looked at him confused. "You emontions are a part of you, but they shouldn't take control your actions. These new impulses you have can be controlled."

"How?" Bakugo asked.

The monk placed his hand over Bakugo's chest. "Your energy, that is your hado, is out of balance. There is a new presence inside of you trying to grow."

"Coming from a place so deep inside of me it feels like it's coming from my soul." Bakugo said. "What is going on?"

"Indeed, but it's not forcing itself in you." The monk got up and walked over to the window.

"Look at this room..." He said while closing the windows blinds. The room became a bit darker.

"Even if I take a few precautions light still finds a way in." He opened them again. "If I wanted this room to not recive any light I would need to cover the windows, the door and even then the light would still be trying to get in here." He looked at Bakugo.

"You are not like this room. This energy that's growing inside of you is growing because you are letting it." The monk said with a neutral voice.

"Some part of you wants it to happen. That's why it is happening."

Bakugo used his quirk causing small explosions on top of his palms. " You're saying that I want this?! Ridiculous."

"Not at all, Katsuki. How do you feel about this energy, this power?"

Bakugo made a larger explosion. The noise was heard at the nearby rooms, but everyone was too afraid to check.

"It's... bad... and good at the same time. It's..."

"Powerfull." Felix finished Bakugo's sentence. The boy nodded.

"I won't lie to you. Looking at what the villain can do I would say that this power must be quite extraordinary... If you have the control."

"How?" Bakugo asked. "How can someone control a quirk that belongs to someone else?"

The monk shook his head. "I'm not talking about controling this energy. I'm talking about controlling yourself."

Bakugo looked confused by that. "Controlling myself while using that energy?" He asked.

The monk shook his head. "The other students said that the villain wanted them to 'clean their ki'. I think I know what he meant by that. I belive that in order to take back the control of yourself you need to learn to control your energy and disassociate your sense of self from your emotions."

"My sense of self?' The boy asked.

"Indeed. In other words, you need to reach enlightnment and achive nothingness, the mu. Only then will your hado be cleaned by this dark emotions you have. It will return to it's more pure state."

Bakugo looked at the monk once again.

"How?"

"Let's start with simple meditation."

**At another hospital**

Endeavour had just woken up. He coulnd't move thanks to the wounds he recieved. The pro hero was frustraited with the fact that he had lost to a villain.

"Gouki!" He said as a small purple energy started to surround him. He heard steps coming towards his room. The energy retreated.

"You're awaken, Mister Endeavour." The male nurse said. "I'll go get Eraser Head." The nurse closed the door.

After a few minutes the pro hero walked in.

"I'm glad you're alright. Endeavour." Eraser said. "I was worried you might not make it."

"Of course I made it. I'm the number two hero." He said with pride and a bit of frustration.

"Not anymore." Eraser said.

"What do you mean?" Endeavour asked with a confused look.

"AllMight is dead."

**And that's all folks. See you next chapter.**


End file.
